There has hitherto been known, as a vibration damping device of this type, a vibration damping device that includes a flywheel mass body that receives a centrifugal force and that functions as a restoring force generation member and an annular inertial mass body coupled to the flywheel mass body via a connecting rod (see Patent Document 1, for example). In such a vibration damping device, when the flywheel mass body is swung along with rotation of a support member, the inertial mass body is swung in conjunction with the swinging motion of the flywheel mass body, and vibration of the support member can be damped by vibration transferred from the inertial mass body to the support member. In addition, there has hitherto been known, as a vibration damping device, a centrifugal-pendulum rotational speed adaptive dynamic absorber that includes a support member coupled to a rotary element rotated by power from a drive device and a mass body coupled to the support member and swung about a pendulum fulcrum (see Patent Document 2, for example). The rotational speed adaptive dynamic absorber is designed to have an effective order qeff that is larger than an excitation order q of the drive device by a predetermined order offset value qF in relation to the effect of oil.